Generally, wearable electronic devices, such as watches, smartwatches, bio signal measuring devices, may be put on a user's body, e.g., the user's wrist. A wearable device may include a watch body or a wearable electronic device body and connecting bands (also referred to as straps) for allowing the watch body or the wearable electronic device body to be worn on the user's body.
A pair of connecting bands may be provided at opposite positions of the body. Respective first ends of the connecting bands may be coupled to the body, and respective second ends of the connecting bands may be coupled with each other.
Wearable devices need to be formed to be more lightweight and portable as compared with other portable electronic devices to be worn on the user's body.
Accordingly, the size of the body is limited, rendering it difficult to equip various modules therein.
Different modules may be mounted in the wearable device depending on the user's needs.
Therefore, a need exists for a wearable device in which a functional connecting band having various modules, as well as a normal connecting band may be coupled with a body portion in an exchangeable and compatible manner.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.